Back in the PastDimitri's Story
by vika21
Summary: A short fan book about Dimitri's childhood, and school, with some crossovers of the other Back in the past stories  Adrian, Rose and Lissa, and Christian  One of my first fan stories
1. Chapter 1

13 years old- The Father of Nightmares

Today was the day, one I will never forget and one where I take control today this stops. For the past 13 years of my life my father has walked in and out of my life beating my mother and thinking nothing of it. He will learn, I will force that sadistic asshole a lesson. I hid it from my mother fearing that she will try to stop me.

The final straw came last night when he slapped my 5-year-old sister Viktoria across the face. I decided that this would end. It was the last day of spring break before I headed back to school with my other two sisters. "Hey there's my mutt of a son." He said to me clearly buzzed with alcohol. My temper rose quickly, foot tapping wildly on the floor.

"Dimka, I decided to make some black bread and koulebiaka today, oh your hear?" My mother said clearly confused, usually he visited once maybe twice a month but never more than a day and never one right after another. My other two sisters Sonya and Karolina come down the stairs and quickly went to their seats at the table.

"Where's the other one?" he yelled angrily. My temper snapped.

"Her name is Viktoria and she's sick," I said flatly.

"Well get her down here I want to see all the mutts before I go back to the states!" He yelled at my mother going to slap her. I quickly got up and grabbed is forearm restraining him.

"You don't touch her or any of my sister," I stated letting the anger lace my words.

"Like you have a choice," He snickered with speed he never expected I punched him squarely in the jaw letting him fall to the floor. He stared at me with amazement as I hit him in the jaw then in the stomach and the groin. A hand grabbed my shoulder; it was Yeva; just as I became calm again, I heard the door open and Zmey walk in. He looked shocked at first but then smiled at me.

"Nice work kid," Abe said. He snapped and his guardians grabbed my bloody father.

"You think you can do a better job of running this house than me," he asked me.

"Leave," I stated, " and don't ever come back."

"Kid, your one heck of a fighter, when you graduate and want a little extra money call me or find me," Zmey spoke his gold jewelry glittering.

"He will never work for you," My mother stated. Yeva giving him a terrible gaze; Zmey laughed and left as quickly as he showed up.


	2. Meeting Ivan

A/N- I put Dimitri's characterization on more of a less controlled guardian to basically like Rose, as the story goes on it will make a little more sense. I don't own the characters they belong to Richelle Mead.

17 years old- Meeting Ivan

Finally it was the beginning of my senior year, I walked out of my dorm proudly. Going to my first class Animal Behavior, walking to the back row. My grades were pretty good, B's in most of my core classes and A's in all the guardian courses. I decided to sit in the back, drumming my fingers waiting for the class to start. The students started to slowly full in and create small conversations together. Most of the class were Moroi some were dhampirs, but not many and they were mostly guys except Liana, she was one of the 10 senior dhampir girls. Most of the girls dropped out early freshman year to go to the communes and have children and a safe job, male dhampirs however were suppose to stay, there were only a few males who did drop, most ran away; I knew of one who did from my school who was a senior the previous year who ran to the court, his name was Ambrose, I had a few classes with him last year until he left after receiving his promise mark swearing to not becoming a guardian, but it was rare. Liana walked up to me, "Hey sexy," she said flirtatiously.

"You never change do you?" I said with a grin. The bell rang and soon class began.

"Okay class listen up class seating chart to avoid the incident from last year," that earned a few chuckles, last year a senior earth user rotted a seat and a Moroi girl who was overweight fell through. "Okay starting with the back row Dimitri and Ivan…" I mindlessly went to the back.

"Hi I'm Ivan, I guess you're my lab partner for the year." Ivan spoke. He was pale like most Moroi, but not as stocky, he has sterling blue eyes

"Hey, I'm Dimitri." The first day was pretty much a blur, you'd think that because it was one of the biggest moments of my schooling that I would remember all of it, but it just wasn't the case at all. Ivan seemed to be in all of my mixed classes, he was in psychology, then astronomy, then in English basics 12. The training part of the day was nothing-special just basic information. While dhampirs went to their guardian training classes, Moroi went to their magic classes. Usually they were all pretty much the same. Magic History, the Cause and Effect of Magic, and Specializes Fire/ Earth/ Air/ or water classes. At the end of the day the senior class of '03 had a meeting that was basically a reminder to all the Moroi about SATs and Applications to Colleges. By the time the day was over I was exhausted. I opened my door to find a letter placed on my door.

_Hey Dimitri,_

_I'm having a little get together homecoming weekend at my dorm room 261 be there._

IvanONE WEEK LATER

Another meeting took place today but for all classes. "We have a new Guardian advisor, I would like you all to meet Guardian Petrov."

"Hello, I'm Guardian Petrov, but you can all call me Alberta because soon a good majority of you will be my colleges. The court has sent me here to replace Guardian Stelvozyki. I look forward to meeting you all soon. Thank-you, you may all go back to class enjoy homecoming." I walked back to my room after and dressed for Ivan's party. I decided to wear dark denim jeans and a printed top that reminded my of the American old west just like the stories I consistently read. I took off to Ivan's dorm finding it fairly quickly; he probably had the biggest on campus. As soon as I entered the door I was cornered by Liana, she was wearing a red halter going to mid thigh, which left little to imagine. She smiled seductively. She was known for some pretty horrendous things most of which were probably true. Before she even said a word, Ivan popped his head out from another room.

"Hey," he said, "So you a Liana?"

I laughed "Yeah right I don't need any of her STD's." He led us to a bar set in the middle of what appeared to be a living room. Ordering us both Russian vodka and drank his down quickly while I slowly drank the rocket fuel down.

"So is what they say about you true?" He asked

"Depends what is said."

"Top of the class,"

"Yeah,"

"Hard partier," he asked

"Yup,"

"Almost killed your father?"

"Not quite just beat the crap out of him."

"Beat up one of the freshman last year cause he hit his dhampir girlfriend,"

"Yeah, almost got suspended for that one." I said with a smirk.

"Wow your reputation precedes you."

"So how did you get here?" I asked

"My mom wanted me closer to her so I really didn't have a choice."

"Wow that sucks," I said sympathetically.

"Pretty much, come on let's party,"

The next thing I knew it was the next day, I sat up quickly to suddenly notice Liana on my lap, _well shit, _I thought. "Hey," she said.

"Did we do anything?" I asked slowly dreading the answer. "Nope you were passed out drunk when I found you and I fell asleep next to you but…" she climbed on my lap with both her legs by my side, "… I wouldn't mind."

"As much as that sounds interesting I don't want the school whore or an STD," I said pulling her off. I wandered to the kitchen trying to get out of here before anyone comes. As soon as I opened the door there was Guardian Petrov, and Principal Zeklos.

"Belikova, my office now," Alberta said.

_Well shit. _


	3. Not like the others

**A/N: I don't any of the main characters, please comment, and read my other stories. **

17 years old- Not like the others

What happened last…

I wandered to the kitchen trying to get out of here before anyone comes. As soon as I opened the door there was Guardian Petrov, and Principal Zeklos.

"Belikova, my office now," Alberta said.

_Well shit. _

I walked to Guardian Petrov's office in an awkward stupor. I was dead, I was more than dead, and I was completely totaled. We entered her office on the other side of the campus. "Dimitri sit down," she said calmly as she sat behind her oak desk, her office was pretty bare, just white wall with black and white photos of a place I've never been, I looked closely and noticed Lady Liberty, it was New York. "Now, Dimitri I know what its like to be young, and I know that you want to be normal its not uncommon a lot of dhampirs' do. But in reality we can't you have to understand that in less than a year someone's life and death are in your hands. Now, what you did was wrong and I know that you aren't the only one there was Ivan, Liana, and Janelle. And both Ms. Zeklos and I will deal with them. But, I'm not going to punish you extremely, I will assign you a guardian to assist you in your training especially in self control, you will meet once a day after school for an hour. That is all any questions?"

"Who will be my mentor?"

"Galena will assist you seeing as she is closer to your age and has no classes to teach." As soon as my lecture was over I returned to my room and took a shower and went to bed. Monday came quickly and the school day slowly went by. I headed to the north gym for my training. Galena was a young guardian about 26 or 27, and she was extremely well, I had about a foot of height on her and more weight, but she took me down easily in sparring, another thing she had me do was running to build up endurance. In the fourth or fifth training I asked her what the running was for. She simply said, "You need endurance to run away, sometimes it's the only thing you can do." I then asked her how was I suppose to learn restraint and self control, all she said was that "I already was." The year continued and so did my practices I learned a lot of new moves and picked them up quickly and efficiently. The year went by uneventful really and quick soon it was May, time for me to graduate and take the spring trials.

**A/N: I know it is really short but the next chapter will be longer.**


	4. Reputations

**A/N: Sorry I haven't posted in a while thanks for all the comments and views, I will start doing a crossover of some characters now. I don't own the characters of Vampire Academy they belong to Richelle Mead. Please review and check out my other stories.**

18 years old- Reputations

Not before long it was graduation, beside the fact that every academy was sending their new guardians, the old king passed and know an Ivankov was to be reining. They weren't one of the strongest families: that would be the Ozeras, the Dragamors and the Daskovs. So the court would be busy. The dhampirs graduated first, the trials were the hardest thing. You'd think because it was one of the single most important things of my education that I'd remember, but it's all a blur. As soon as the trials were over it was time to get the guardian marks. The ceremony only lasted for an hour and a half there weren't that many students as there were years prior. To be a Guardian was hard, us dhampirs didn't have a choice really; even though if I did I probably wouldn't change my mind, I liked fighting controlling your movements, strategizing your enemy, fighting for a cause like it the western books. As soon as the ceremony was over there was a small party for the new guardian with food. The next morning it was the Moroi turn to graduate they wore their black gowns and it was like a human graduation, unlike the dhampirs who got marked like cattle and handed a certificate. The ceremony lasted for a long time Ivan was one of the last ones to get his diploma due to his last name. A few days later it was time for the new guardians to go to court in America. I had never been and I heard the plane trip to Pennsylvania was long and excruciating tired. And it was that plus, the trip was almost a day, as soon as we got to court we got our own rooms and settled in. Ivan decided to come to court to meet up with his father rather than going over to Turkey.

The next day it was time to meet the new Queen Tatiana Ivankov, I sat next to Ivan near the front, all of the schools from Russia were there plus a few from Romania. My head wandered, I thought of my new life, unlike most teenagers my age I couldn't party or be reckless, or do anything fun practically. " Well, shit" Ivan said softly.

"What?" I asked him following my gaze to the queen and a guy probably a couple of years younger, he had dark hair that was a complete mess on his head, he was tall probably 6'2 or 6'3 with green eyes, clearly a Moroi.

"See that guy," he said gazing over, "the one with the dark hair."

"Yeah, so what?" I asked.

"That's Adrian Ivankov the Queen's great nephew, he has a serious problem: he drinks, he gambles, and he's a man whore, he uses and abuses women, he has a bad reputation, and him and I just don't get along."

"Is there any reason why?" I asked curiously.

"He used my sister a couple of months ago before the Court had him transfer to an academy in the East Coast." Ivan said clearly mad.

"Who's his father?" I asked dreading the answer.

"Nathan Ivankov," he said through his teeth.

"Figures," **(A/N: Due to the fact that Richelle hasn't said who Dimitri's father is yet I decided in my story that it would be Nathan, because he fits the characteristics: He's royal, fairly tall, with no manners and no respect to any dhampir or woman. It just fits, which in return makes Dimitri not like Adrian). **Not many people knew about my royal father, most never asked. Not many dhampirs know their father, so they all figured that I didn't either. I knew that my father was Nathan Ivankov, I just wanted to forget. Just then Adrian, my technical brother came up to Ivan and I. He probably had no clue, which makes sense because I had no clue about him and there was no way I was cozying up to him.

"Ivan, it's been a while hasn't it?" Adrian asked with an obvious fake smile.

"Yes, it has, how is your new academy?"

"It's fine, still up to the same shenanigans and all." My jaw clenched.

"This is Dimitri Belikov," he said to Adrian who was looking at some girl, not paying attention.

"I'll see you later Ivan," Adrian said walking up to the dhampir girl flirting with her. For the rest of the meeting I zoned in and out of the meeting, trying to figure out on how to stay away from Adrian and all of the other Ivankovs.


	5. The dinner

**A/N: I don't own any of the characters they belong to Richelle Mead.**

18 years old- The Dinner

The dinner came later on in the day; all of the guardians had to wear the protocol white and black dress outfits. Most of the royals were wearing evening wear, there was assigned seating so, I didn't get to sit with Ivan, but he was only a table down with some out of placed royals, well just two of them a young teenage boy and a woman. She was beautiful in a different sense, she had black hair and shiny blue eyes, but on her face was a long mark, from a Strigoi she was wearing a orange dress that hit the floor with small straps. Suddenly Ivan and the woman walked towards me. "Dimitri this is Tasha Ozera, she used to be a friend of Lea's before she died." Lea was Ivan's sister who was about 7 years older than us; she died a couple of years ago. I never got to meet her, but I heard a lot of nice things about her. Soon Ivan left Tasha and I, which was strange to say the very least, but we got along great, it was like we were friends forever. Soon the Queen walked out and started talking about her gratitude for the guardians, it was hard to concentrate on Queen Tatiana, and her voice was almost robotic: her words had no emotion or length. It was also hard to concentrate because there was a noise coming from one of the upper royal tables. As soon as the dance was over I went back to my room, dreaming of Tasha.

Two weeks later

Tasha and I became good friends, many royals were staring at us thinking that we were dating, but Tasha didn't care, she was already disapproved of because of her brother and sister-in-law's transformation. I like Tasha as a friend, but she was extremely clinging, if I talked to another female, even if they were a lot older or younger than I she'd flip. To be quite honest it bothered me that she didn't trust me, we weren't even going out. Ivan came out of the middle of nowhere, "So I heard that Tasha and you started to date this morning, it's great, I knew you'd find a good person to be with." Ivan said happily. I was stumped, I looked at him confused.

"We're not going out, who told you that we were?" I asked him still confused.

"Tasha," he said slowly waiting for me to react, it was apparent that he didn't want to get in the middle of this. It was understandable since the only people Tasha talked to was Ivan, myself and her nephew Christian, who stayed to himself, which worried Tasha to no end. I left Ivan without another word, as I walked through court I saw many royals looking at me with astonishment and horrified faces. I heard parts of some quiet conversations between many of the royals :

"He ruined himself…"

"…she might as well take them from the cradle, he only graduated, and she's 26 and…"

"… I mean talk about getting the job done with fringe benefits, they'll look..."

"…confused, I guess he never thought this would happen. I bet she'll want to have…"

"Donuts holes chocolate ones and a shake then maybe…"

"…she'll have him turn Strigoi with her it was bound to happen another guardian bites…"

"Cupcakes! You can't have them for lunch Rose, you need to have a balanced…"

"…budget for the court is in shambles as it already is, it won't be long before Victor will become…"

"…a witch, that's what Tasha is, I bet she put a curse on the poor kid, no one in their right minds would be…"

"…a part of the blood whore communes is what is making the guardian count so low that and the fact that Strigoi are getting…"

"…stronger, I mean look at him, he's only six months old, the doctor said that…"

"…the Ozera's should have been thrown out of court a while ago, they are unruly and…"

"…I heard he's from Russia, went to school with Ivan Zeklos, why are the royals so snobbish, their kids will make her…"

"…miserable, miserable circumstance, the Queen is not pleased, at Tasha not that…"

"…I don't give a damn about my vitamin count, I heard it means…"

"…that the Queen will try to break them apart, Tasha is begging the guardian headquarters, but I doubt these…"

"…makes your butt look like a bounce house, not that…"

"…there are rules in order for this not to happen, dhampirs should not get married or date each other or a Moroi, the queen could always…"

"…shut her pie hole, the old hag looked at me like I was a fricken science project, it's not my fault my mom is a badass…"

"…fight during trials, fought better than the whole school, I bet this is a publicity stunt to get onto the queen's new guards…" I couldn't take it anymore and I went to find Tasha, she was at her room crying.

"Why did you tell people that we were dating?" I asked trying to keep my voice calm.

"I just wanted to speed things up a little I really love you Dimitri." She caught my hand and pulled me onto the bed, kissing me hard. I didn't have the courage to hurt her by telling her the truth that I didn't love her, but for her sakes I decided to try to love her like she loves me. I figured that this would bite me in the ass soon enough.


End file.
